


Yuri, Victor dan Buku Itu

by KirigayaKyuu



Series: Yuuri, Victor dan... [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 05:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8476960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KirigayaKyuu/pseuds/KirigayaKyuu
Summary: coretdeletedscenecoret“Ma, maafin Yuri yang keperawanan—keperjakaannya diambil sama lelaki ya. Abis gimana? Dia idolaku… aku rela diapain aja sama dia…”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ini versi yang unedit ya gais. Kalo mau baca yg sudah di edit italic, etcnya silakan cek ke wattpadnya kyuu dengan nama yang sama! >< maafkeun tipo dan alur kecepetan ya wkwk~
> 
> Jangan lupa kudos dan komennya q cinta sama qleand /y

Buku yang letaknya agak menyempil itu menyita perhatian manik hazel. Berada di meja best seller namun lokasinya ngumpet.

‘Comfotable, Adorable.’

Tanpa pikir panjang Yuri menggeret buku tersebut menuju kasir untuk dibuang—dibayar. Entah mengapa buku itu menarik perhatiannya.  Mungkin karena cover buku yang enak dipandang, atau karena bukunya bertajuk roman. Entahlah. Bahkan Yuri belum membaca sinopsisnya.

Setelah membayar dan menerima kantung plastik, Yuri angkat kaki menuju rumah untuk menaruh semua belanjaan kemudian bergegas ke Hasetsu. Ia punya jadwal latihan dengan Victor hari ini.

Sambil berjalan, iseng—kepo sama isi buku, Yuri merobek plastik yang menyelubungi buku yang baru saja ia beli karena ketidaksengajaan. Dalam hati ia merutuk, mengapa ia membeli buku yang bahkan ia nggak tahu tentang apa.

Halaman pertama ia balik. Kemudan halaman selanjutnya. Terus, hingga akhirnya ia tersadar akan isi buku Comfortable Adorable ini.

“Ke-kegiatan romantis antar pasangan k-kekasih…”

Bisa dipastikan wajah Yuri yang masih coretperjakacoret memerah padam. Beruntung, tak ada orang yang memperhatikan gelagat mencurigakannya.

Yuri masih berjuang. Ia masih memaksa mata untuk membuka, membaca buku—yang sebenarnya hanya berisi ilustrasi dan sepatah-dua patah kata. Namun entah mengapa menusuk hati.

Oh.

Mungkin karena Yuri jomblo akut. Hal-hal seperti ini tabu baginya.

***

15.45

Lebih cepat 15 menit dari jam latihan dan Victor belum kelihatan. Biasanya batang hidung mancung itu sudah menampakkan diri.

Sedangkan  Yuri masih berkutat dengan buku barunya. Lihat. Yuri kecil kita ketagihan melihat buku fluff. Sampai-sampai bagian yang membuatnya ‘sreg’ ia tandai dengan post-it.

Waktu masih berjalan dalam kesunyian. Ah, setiap Yuri berlatih, Hasetsu Castle serasa dimiliki. Yuko yang memberi mereka ijin.

Krieettt.

Terdengar suara nyaring pintu besi dibuka. Pelakunya lain tidak lain adalah Victor. Shappire melihat sepenjuru gelanggang dan tidak menemukan anak didiknya. Dahi sedikit mengkerut.

“

Hm… tidak biasanya Yuri belum datang.” Bisiknya. Belum menyadari keberadaan sosok yang ia cari.

Berjalan kekanan, menuju kursi kesukaan Victor—dan Yuri tentunya, untuk menaruh barang ini-itu. Lalu Victor menemukan punggung kaku yang membelakanginya, yang entah sedang melakukan apa sampai-sampai tidak menyadari bunyi langkah kaki si surai Kakek-Kakek ini.

Alih-alih memanggil untuk memulai latihan,Victor malah mengintip kegiatan Yuri saat ini.

‘Oh, sedang baca buku,’ ucap batinnya.

Victor merasakan hal yang menjanggal dengan buku yang tengah dibaca Yuri. Seperti Victor sudah pernah melihat buku itu dimana sebelumnya.

Bayangan melintasi ingatan Victor secepat kilat.

“Ah! Buku itu!” ia teringat. Berkata tepat disamping telinga Yuri yang terlonjak kaget merasakan hembusan nafas Victor ditelinganya. Geli.  Tapi enak. Bikin Yuri mau lagi.

Eh.

“V-v-v-vi-Victor!?” Yuri tiba-tiba jadi gagap. Seakan-akan baru saja ketahuan orang tua karena membuka situs porno.

Senyum andalannya ia torehkan. “Hai, Yuri.” Tangan ikut dilambaikan.

“Yuri… aku lihat, dong, buku itu,” jari menunjuk buku yang sekarang disembunyikan Yuri.

Yuri pura-pura bodoh—atau memang pada dasarnya begitu—bertanya kembali. “Bu-buku apa ya?”

Bibir coretseksimembuatkubergairahcoret Victor mengerucut. “Aku ingin lihat~ boleh ‘kan?”

Merajuk, istilahnya.

Karena takut dikira sedang baca buku bokep, tangannya menjulur, memberikan buku tersebut pada Victor. Bokong seksinya dihempaskan disebelah si kacamata.

“Tuh, kan, benar buku ini…”

“Victor… pernah baca?” tanya Yuri ragu.

“Waktu itu, ditoko buku kulihat banyak yang beli, jadi aku ingin tahu buku tentang apa. Tapi nggak kesempatan baca. Hehe.”

Yuri ber-oh-ria.

“Nee… Yuri…” panggil Victor pelan. Yuri menoleh. “Mau cobain nggak?”

Raut wajah Yuri berubah. Mau cobain… cobain apa!? Jangan-jangan… itu!?

“V-v-vi-Victor… me-meski secara hukum kita berumur diatas 17 tahun ti-tidak berarti kita bisa melakukan itu… kita kan—“

Bingung, Victor memiringkan kepalanya empat puluh lima derajat.

“Hm? Apa yang kau bicarakan, Yuri? Maksudku mencoba aktifitas-aktifitas yang ada dibuku ini, lho…”

Deg!

Sekejap Yuri merasa dirinya begitu bodoh dan naif disaat bersamaan.

Victor kepikiran. Wajah jahilnya muncul kepermukaan. “Atau jangan-jangan… Yuri lebih pilih ‘itu’ dari pada ‘ini’…?”

“A-apa—“

“Heee… kalau begitu ayo ke kamarku! Kamarku lebih luas dan letaknya agak diujung. Jam segini nggak ada yang bakal lewat daerah situ pula~”

Darah nyaris mengucur dari hidung Yuri.

> **Yuri, Victor dan Buku Itu**  
>  **Kirigaya Kyuu**  
>  **YOI is not mine!**  
>  **No edit. Langsung publish. Wkwk.**

*

**

coretdeletedscenecoret  
“Ma, maafin Yuri yang keperawanan—keperjakaannya diambil sama lelaki ya. Abis gimana? Dia idolaku… aku rela diapain aja sama dia…”

 


End file.
